


Свет

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Наплевав на домашний арест, Тайлер забирается в каюту Пайка, чтобы поговорить.





	Свет

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Ванильная ваниль. Обоснуй притянут за прищепки. НЕБЕЧЕНО.

Вок бы сказал, что Эш потерял свой свет. Что он метался из стороны в сторону вместо того, чтобы найти себе ориентир, единственно верный вектор направления и строить свою жизнь согласно ему.  
  
Вок бы назвал Эша слабым даже по человеческим меркам. Иногда Эшу действительно казалось, что у него в голове живут две совершенно разных личности — по крайней мере эхо клингонского хода мыслей он слышал до сих пор.   
  
Даже несмотря на то, что Л’Релл стерла Вока.  
  
Вок бы начал ставить в свои заслуги статус Факелоносца, твердя о том, что нет пути лучше, чем нести свет Кейлесса — с этим Эш почему-то не хотел спорить. «Нести свет» — действительно неплохая работа, правда все аналогичные Факелоносцу вакансии в Федерации уже заняты.  
  
А религии среди людей давно не в почете.  
  
Зато Эш нашел себя в тени — на перепутье двух противоположных точек зрения, в серой зоне сомнительных решений и не самых одобренных методов.  
  
Вот как сейчас, когда Эш буквально прятался в самом темном углу капитанской каюты. Да, Нан заперла его, демонстративно заблокировав замок, но этот корабль… Эш слишком хорошо выполнял свою работу в прошлом, чтобы до сих пор помнить кое-какие лазейки, оставшиеся еще со времен, когда в кресле капитана сидел Лорка.  
  
А Нан даже не удосужилась оставить охрану — так что прошмыгнуть через коридор до ближайшего технического тоннеля, подняться на нужную палубу и забраться в каюту Пайка оказалось, наверное, самым простым, что приходилось делать Эшу будучи агентом Секции 31.  
  
Эш подумал о том, как Нан разозлится, но это волновало его далеко не в первую очередь…  
  
Альфа-смена закончилась десять минут назад и когда дверь в каюту открылась Эш вжался в стену, стараясь слиться с полумраком, царящим в небольшом уголке недалеко от ванной. Если честно Эш еще не решил зачем он пришел сюда и что именно хотел сказать Пайку — понадеялся, что сможет сымпровизировать.  
  
Пайк же остановился посреди помещения, расстегнул китель, бросил на кресло падд, который принес с собой и отправился в сторону спальной зоны.  
  
Эш внимательно наблюдал за Пайком, прикидывая в какой момент будет максимально удачно явить свое присутствие.  
  
Пайк вернулся к креслу — уже без кителя. Он поднял падд с кресла, сел и начал вглядываться в голубой экран. Наверное, ничего не менялось минут пятнадцать — кажется Пайк даже дышал тише обычного.  
  
— Это какая-то бессмыслица, — раздосадовано произнес Пайк и бросил падд в сторону. Его взгляд скользнул по той темной зоне, в которой прятался Эш и… остановился прямо на его лице.  
  
— Что вы тут делаете? — Пайк звучал спокойно, будто каждый день к нему в каюту забираются агенты Секции 31. — Нан должна была запереть вас.  
  
Эш кивнул.  
  
— Как видите, ей это не удалось, — сказал он. — Только в этом ее вины нет.  
  
— Использовали свои знания о службе безопасности Дискавери? — Пайк ухмыльнулся. — Неудивительно что вам удалось саботировать споровый двигатель.  
  
На этом Эш не сдержался — вышел из тени. Он мог стерпеть многое, но только не обвинения в предательстве… Эш бы никогда не поставил под удар этот экипаж — эти люди, инопланетяне в свое время сделали для него слишком многое. И никакая Секция 31 не изменила бы этого факта.  
  
— Вы все еще считаете, что крот это я? — Эш совершенно не скрывал своего раздражения. Наоборот он хотел, чтобы Пайк купался в его недовольстве и презрении к этому так быстро составленному мнению.   
  
Уму непостижимо что Нан и вся служба безопасности умудрились обвинить Эша без расследования…  
  
— К сожалению, у меня нет других вариантов, — Пайк встал с кресла и подошел к Эшу поближе. — Я не могу доверять вам, мистер Тайлер.  
  
— Ладно, я и не прошу этого, — Эш развел руками и пожал плечами. — Я бы тоже стал сомневался в человеке, которого почти не знаю. Тем более с моим-то прошлым.  
  
— Но? — спросил Пайк.  
  
— Но? — повторил Эш.  
  
— Вы так говорите будто после ваших слов должно последовать «но», — Пайк покачал головой и сейчас Эш увидел, то насколько тот устал. Пайк хмурился, и глубокая складка между бровями не придавала ему серьезности — он казался тревожным и как будто запутавшимся.  
  
— Попробуйте прежде всего доверять себе, сэр.  
  
Эш не так давно знал Пайка, но у него почему-то сложилось впечатление, что несмотря на багаж флотских уставов и инструкций, тот умел пользоваться интуицией, которая развивалась только благодаря полученному опыту.  
  
«Что говорит вам ваше чутье?» — возможно Эш спросил бы Пайка об этом, если бы тот не отвернулся. Пайк прошел обратно до кресла, поднял с пола падд. Внимательно посмотрел на экран, а потом на Эша. Улыбка проскользнула на лице Пайка, лишь на мгновение — яркая как вспышка на солнце.  
  
Но Пайк ничего не сказал. Он прошел в сторону, где возле шкафа располагался еще один минибар — Эш чувствовал, что эта маленькая деталь должна была что-то ему говорить, но никак не мог распознать что именно.  
  
— В прошлый раз вы сбежали, так и не попробовав, — Пайк налил два бокала. В воздухе поплыл терпкий аромат, безумно знакомый и такой по-новому чужой.  
  
— Хотите напоить меня, чтобы сдать Нан?  
  
— Хочу выяснить каков вы на самом деле, — Пайк протянул один из бокалов Эшу…  
  
Возможно Вок бы ни за что не стал пить вместе с тем, кто мог навредить. Хотя с другой стороны Вок ничего не сделал, когда Кол фактически отобрал у него Саркофаг. Быть может советы Вока, любезно оставленные им в памяти Эша больше не имели практической ценности… Ну или являлись напоминанием о том, как делать не стоило.  
  
Виски обжигал язык и горло и тепло расползающееся по всему телу мягко намекало, что еще немного и Эш действительно выдаст себя с потрохами, покажет, что он такое.  
  
Впрочем, Пайк выглядел не лучше — словно усталость и без ярко-вспыхнувшая на его лице, стоило ему расслабиться стала еще насыщеннее и окончательно дала себе волю.  
  
Хотя Эш сомневался в том, что это была именно усталость.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь были на Земле? — вопрос Пайка прозвучал более чем неожиданно. Почему-то где-то после третьего глотка Эш забыл где находился и потерял счет времени.  
  
Он помотал головой. Один из многих людей, кто родился далеко от Сектора 001 и никогда не дышал настоящим воздухом Земли.  
  
Сожалел ли Эш об этом? Вряд ли. Галактика была слишком большой, чтобы стремиться только в одно единственное место.  
  
— Жаль, — Пайк смотрел на Эша так, словно все еще пытался разгадать его. Они давно уселись на мягкие кресла, почти друг напротив друга и единственный дискомфорт который испытывал Эш заключался только в неизбежности видеть Пайка, стоило открыть глаза и взглянуть прямо перед собой.  
  
— Мне было бы интересно какую реакцию у вас вызвала бы наша старушка, — Пайк снова улыбнулся и Эш пришел к выводу что его начала раздражать эта невыносимая жизнерадостность. На кону стояла жизнь всей галактики, но капитан Пайк занимался тем, что разбрасывал свои лучезарные улыбки и создавал непереносимое ощущение приближения только хороших событий.  
  
В жизни все происходило совсем наоборот.  
  
Эш вдруг очень явно осознал, что не понимает почему находился тут, сидел посреди каюты Пайка и пил его виски.  
  
Он резко встал и почти направился к выходу, но не успел — Пайк схватил его за руку.  
  
— Что же вы уже уходите, мистер Тайлер?  
  
Эш развернулся и посмотрел на Пайка — тот кажется окончательно захмелел. Из его взгляда вдруг исчезла эта отвратительно позитивная искорка и впервые за все время что Эш был знаком с Пайком, он увидел в нем что-то болезненно настоящее.  
  
Эш опустил взгляд на свою ладонь, оказавшуюся в плену руки Пайка и сделал шаг назад. Пайк не отпустил его, просто последовал за Эшем.  
  
— Я думаю коммандер Нан уже обнаружила мое исчезновение и сейчас поднимет панику на корабле, — Эш смотрел на лицо Пайка, сильно порозовевшее, и никак не мог понять почему до сих пор не ушел из каюты. Почему до сих пор не переступил порог, а стоял, думая о том, что пальцы у Пайка несмотря на тепло виски слишком холодные.  
  
— Я доверяю себе, — произнес Пайк. — Если бы не доверял, то не стал бы капитаном, не выбрался бы…  
  
Он замолчал, словно не мог говорить о том, что пришло ему на ум.  
  
— Мое чутье упрямо твердит мне, что ваша ситуация сложнее чем кажется. И даже если я думаю — или того хуже, уверен — что вы невиновны, я должен отбросить это и мыслить рационально…  
  
Ну вот, Эш пришел к тому с чего начал — сейчас Пайк скажет, что хотел бы верить, но есть вещи важнее личной правоты и интуиции. В какой-то момент Эш решил, что это неудачная судьба Вока досталась ему по наследству и теперь он так и будет все время не там, где нужно, с людьми, которые неспособны принять его в свои ряды и относиться как к равному.  
  
И почему-то если раньше эта мысль была как минимум терпимой, то осознание что Пайк  _такой же как все_  выводила Эша из себя.  
  
— Но я не хочу мыслить рационально, — внезапно продолжил Пайк. — Более того, в данный момент я не совсем способен на это.  
  
Пайк шагнул к Эшу еще ближе и вложил его ладонь между своими — словно обычного рукопожатия совершенно недостаточно.  
  
— Мне вообще кажется, что в вашем присутствии что-то внутри меня перестает работать как надо… — Пайк улыбнулся широко и как-то обреченно что ли — на мгновение Эш подумал, что нужно что-то с этим делать. Оставлять Пайка в таком состоянии одного, позволять ему и дальше думать все эти странные и тревожные мысли, выползающие на его лицо, сдающие его с потрохами…  
  
Это было неправильно.  
  
Кажется, первоначальная цель визита отошла на второй план — да Эш уже и думать забыл о том, ради чего он забрался в каюту капитана. Сейчас он вел Пайка в спальную зону, укладывал на кровать и стягивал с него сапоги…  
  
И почти собрался уйти, но Пайк снова схватил его за руку.  
  
— Останься… прошу…  
  
Не разрывая прикосновения Эш сел на край кровати — в неярком теплом освещении прикроватной лампы лицо Пайка выглядело слишком спокойным и умиротворенным для человека, который всего несколько минут назад казался слишком хрупким. И слишком красивым.  
  
В чем именно заключалось первое Эш так и не выяснил и возможно больше ему такой возможности не представится. А второе заставляло его думать о визите на Землю в компании Пайка и скорее всего это так громко внутри Эша заговорил виски…  
  
Вок бы назвал Эша каким-нибудь неприятным словом, простым, но эффективным — обвинил бы в том, что Свет Кейлесса остался без своего Факелоносца и даже такое существенное превращение из клингона в человека не является оправданием чтобы оставить свою миссию.  
  
К счастью для Эша Вока с ним больше не было.  
  
— Тайлер… Эш… — тихо позвал Пайк. Кажется, в его взгляде появилось больше ясности, черты лица снова ужесточились, словно Пайк усилием воли засунул себя в привычные рамки, которые давно уже ему были не по размеру.  
  
Он смотрел на Эша так, что в любой другой компании трактовать эту ситуацию как-то иначе просто не получилось бы, даже если попытаться. Сейчас Эш и не думал о том, чтобы хотя бы попробовать.  
  
— Поце…  
  
Просьба Пайка так и осталась висеть невысказанной — Эш наклонился к нему и поцеловал.  
  
И он мог бы поклясться, что в этот момент внутри него загорелся свет.


End file.
